Finding You
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: 3rd from my Ichiruki Story Pick. Ruko, Ken'ichi, Ichirou, and Ruki Kurosaki have dealt with not having an Oka-San all their lives. So, when their father leaves on an important trip and they have the chance to find their mother, what do you think they do? They take it, of course! So, now they have to run around Soul Society, looking for the one thing they never had...


_**This is number 3 from Ichiruki story vote. No one voted with my * cough* recent *cough* updates, I had to choose 3. And, I admit, I made this sound good. * Goofy Grin*. **_

_**I own nothing. **_

_**Finding you.**_

_**P.S. This is a temporary name. Then, after we get further into the plot, it'll change. **_

5 years old

The black haired teacher wearing a blue dress with glasses walked around her classroom. The room was filled with balloons, food, games, and confetti. There was a huge banner at the door to the classroom that said, " Welcome Moms!". There were kids all over, running with their

Oka-sans, trying to show them something. The teacher heard, " Oka-San! Look, I made this!" and, " Oka-San! I got this grade." many, many times. The big classroom had a play kitchen, dining room, and living room off to the side. No one was supposed to be there, so there wasn't any one person.

There were four.

Kurosaki Ruko, who was the oldest, had short black hair with orange highlights that went through it. Ruko's hair style was a simple hair cut in which his hair was down and his hair was cut right before his , one side( the right) was cut before his eye, leaving the other eye to be seen hazel. Ruko wore a red and grey long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Ruko was sitting at the play dining table with his brother, Ken'ichi.

Ken'ichi had a weird name ( translating into Sword one or One Sword). He was the second oldest and he had orange hair with black highlights. His hair was in a ponytail, because it was so long, and he had hazel eyes. He wore the same thing Ruko wore.

Ichirou was in the kitchen with Ruki. Ichirou was the third oldest and had orange hair with black highlights. His hair was in a proper manner, in which it was a bowl cut. He had hazel eyes. He wore a orange shirt and blue shorts with a pair of goggles hanging around his throat. The goggles were silver.

Ruki had a pan on the stove. She was the youngest Kurosaki. She had short black hair with orange highlights. Her hair was also in a ponytail, like Ken'ichi's. She had violet eyes. She wore a short sleeved pink shirt with a white rabbit on it and blue jeans.

Thing was, they had no woman by them. The teacher rushed over to them. They looked up. " Hello, Kennici-Sensei." They all said. " Hello." She said. " Where is your Oka-san?" Kennici-Sensei asked.

" We have no Oka-san." Ruko stated. Kennici-Sensei looked at them confused. " What?" " We have no Oka-san. It's just Otou-san." Ichirou said. " What happened to your Otou-san?" Kennici-Sensei asked. They shrugged. " Don't know." Ken'ichi said. Kennici-Sensei sighed.

" Do you want to go to your rooms?"

" Yes."

10 years old

" No." Ken'ichi said. His hair was now spiked up in a manner that of Ichigo Kurosaki, his father. His teacher, Old man Hisdogi-Sensei, growled. He had a tough face and grey sideburns with a grey haired mullet. " Whaaatttt doooo yyoooouuuu mmmmeeeannnn yooooouuuu havvvve nnooo Okkkkkkaaaa-saaannnn?" That was how Hisdogi-Sensei talked; he spit and he dragged out his words. But, for the sake of us, we're just gonna put what he meant.

Ken'ichi wiped off the spit on his face. " I mean I have no Oka-san." He stated. " Kurosaki Ruko said the same thing." Hisdogi-Sensei whispered.

" Yeah, I'm outta here." Ken'ichi said, grabbing his jacket. He walked out of the room and ran north.

Towards Kisuke Uruhara's shop.

#$%^&*()_

#$%^&*()_

Ken'ichi reached Uruhara's, where his siblings were waiting for him. " C'mon." Ruko stated coldly. Ruko had his hair now put in a ponytail like Ken'ichi's once was, but the only

difference was that Ruko had a piece of his hair hanging in front of his right eye. He wore a red shirt with a pair of tan pants and a black belt.

Ken'ichi laughed. " Where did you go? To a job interview?" Ruko growled. " Yeah... but for Ichirou." Said Quadruplet waved his hand nervously. Ichirou had spiked up hair in a way that

the spikes were facing upward and the front part was orange and the back was black. He had his goggles on his forehead. He wore a yellow shirt that was tucked inside a pair of pants like Ruko's. " Why didn't you go?" Ken'ichi asked. " Well... you see... I-" " He didn't want them to classify him into the ' bad boy' stereotype because of his look." Ruki said.

Ruki had her short hair grow out to her back and made it stay down. The orange covered the bottomed half of her hair and the black the rest. She wore a black shirt that said:

Watashi wa karate o shitte iruto watashi was on'nanokodesu. Nani ka mondai demo? ( I know karate and I'm a girl. Got a problem with that?)

in big white letters. Ken'ichi stared at the shirt. Ruki noticed and blushed. " It's not me, I know. I'm sorry... I told Karin." Ken'ichi laughed. " No, no. It fits you fine. What were you saying about Ichirou?" Ken'ichi said.

" Ichirou didn't want to be classified as a bad boy." Ruko said. " Well, he sure sent the wrong person to represent him." Ken'ichi said. The door opened to the shop, revealing Tessai. " Hello Mr. and Ms. Kurosaki. How can I help you?" Ichirou said, " Hello Tessai. We are here for our class." Tessai nodded and opened the door.

" Come in." They entered the shop and was instantly greeted by Uruhara himself. " Ah. Hello Kurosaki Siblings." Ken'ichi flashed a peace sign. " ' Sup Uruhara." Ruko nodded as his greeting and Ichirou waved. " Hi, Mr. Uruhara. Is Otou-San downstairs?" Ruki politely said.

Uruhara nodded. " Yep. Right this way." He lead them downstairs, to the gigantic basement. " LOOK AT THIS HUGE ROOM! I WONDER WHO-OOF!" Ichigo Kurosaki, a tall man with brown eyes and orange hair had kicked Uruhara away. " Yeah, yeah. We all know." He said.

" Hey 'Tou-san!" Ken'ichi greeted. " Hello father." Ruko said. Ichirou waved. Ruki nodded in his direction. " Hello Papa," she said. " How went your training?" Ichigo smiled at his daughter. " Fine, thank you." He said.

Ichigo wore a standard Shinigami get up with his giant sword, Zangetsu, plowed into the ground. Ichigo was using it as a stand. " So, how was school?" The four nodded. " Father, Hisdogi-Sensei asked me an interesting question today." Ruko said stiffly.

Ichigo quickly gained interest. " What was the question?" He asked. " What... what happened to our Mother." Ichigo's eyes widened and he stood up straight. " That's a difficult question to answer... just tell him to mind his own business." " He asked me that question, too." Ken'ichi said.

" I told him to butt out, but he said he couldn't. When I asked why, he said, and I quote, " '''''''''''''''''tttttttttttttttttttttttt ."" Ichirou laughed at his brother's craziness.

Ruko growled and Ruki smiled. Ichigo sighed. " Body. Out. Now." He said. The kids quickly got out a Soul dispenser and were knocked out of their bodies. " Chappy, sit and watch please." Ruki said politely.

' Chappy' in Ruki's body nodded. " Oook, Ruki-Chan! Hop!" Chappy ran over to a nearby rock. " Aye yo, Kenny! Tell that chick ova there to shut up, thank you very much!" The soul candy in Ken'ichi's body said. " Gringo, go sit down over there!" Ken'ichi commanded.

" 'Ight, but only 'cuz you da boss. I ain't finna sit by dat Chappy chick, thank you very much!" Gringo said and sat 10 feet away from Chappy. " Sorry Brother, Hop!" Chappy said. " I AIN'T YO BROTHA, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Gringo yelled.

" Bruce, sit down." Ichirou commanded his body. " B-but Ichirou-sama, G-Gringo said he was gonna kill me, ook!" Bruce said. " Go sit by Chappy then." Ichirou groaned. " N-No, s-she's too scary, ook!" Bruce said. " Go over there, Bruce, or I'll throw ya." Ichirou said. Bruce was gone in a second.

" King, I don't want to hear about stupid ' probabilities'! Go sit down, or I'll kill you!" Ruko growled quietly. " But, Mr. Ruko, the probability of you doing that is so very low, seeing that I'm in your body-" King was cut off by Ruko grabbing his shirt. " Do you really think I care about my stupid body? I can run around like this. You, on the other hand, can get killed in the body and crushed..." Ruko said threatingly.

King jumped down. " I'm gone, I'm gone! Even though the probability of you-" King was pulled on the ear by Chappy. " Ruko-Kun doesn't want you to bother him, hop. Now, quit talking and actually learn something, hop!" She said cheerfully... too cheerfully, if I had a say.

Ruko wore the standard Shihakusho, with red lines coming from the back to the front. He had a sheath on his side the color of black with his sword on his side. Ken'ichi's was similar to his, except the Shihakusho's lines were blue.

Ichirou's Shihakusho had its sleeves cut off 2 inches after the shoulder, showing off his muscule. The back end flew in the wind and held it's place there. He wore green shoulder pads and had a sword with a sheath on his side.

Ruki's was a standard Shihakusho, but the only difference is that she held her sword on her back. She actually looked very much like Ichigo when she was in Shinigami form.

" Ok, now you guys are ready, right?" Ichigo asked. They nodded. " How many of you know the name of your Zanpaktou?" None of them raised their hand. Ichigo groaned. " Find out the name of your Zanpaktou, today, or else you're not going to Kunema's party." Their eyes widened ( yes, even Ruko's).

Kunema Mari was the most popular girl in all of Karakura Elementary and she threw Legendary parties. We're talking about High School to College level parties. Best part of all:

No adults.

They drank alcohol, had... uh... very wild nights... etc. Yeah, very legendary. Heck, even the teachers, high schoolers, collegers, and adults try to get invited.

Because they were gonna have a good time." Go. Now." Ichigo said. They sat on the grounds criss-cross apple sauce and had their Zanpaktou in the space between.

_~~~ Ruko's inner room~~~_

_Ruko opened his eyes. He was surrounded by fire. Literally. He wearily reached out his hand to touch the fire, only to be burnt and quickly extend his hand back. " Hello?" He called out. " Zanpaktou Spirit?" _

_" You called?" Ruko heard a voice say behind him. His voice was laid back and cool, like a surfer's. Ruko turned around. A boy stood there, his hair pale lavender and his eyes dark blue. He was about as tall as Ruko, and had on a black sweater and blue jeans. _

_Ruko looked at his Spirit. " So, you're my Zanpaktou spirit?" The boy nodded. He looked like he was Ruko's age- 10. " I am-" He said something, but Ruko couldn't hear it. " Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." _

_" -!" The boy stated. " I cannot understand you." Ruko said coldly. The boy laughed. " Wow. For a boy so hot, you're really cold." He said. Ruko only glared. The boy rolled his eyes. " Hey, you better get used to this. You're not ready-" " Listen, I know you Zanpaktou's know of Kunema Mari, right?" _

_The boy shook his head. " How. Do. I. Become. Ready." Ruko stated. The boy thought it over and then grinned. " The fire." He stated. " You're afraid of the fire." Ruko said nothing, but became tense. _

_The boy extended a finger. " Ha~! I knew it! You need to get over your fear of Fire. I'm built off of fire." Ruko growled. " How do I do that?" He asked. " You need to tag me." ' Simple enough.' Ruko thought. _

_But the boy ran through the flames. _

_'... Damn!'_

**~~~ Ichirou's inner world~~~**

**Ichirou's inner world was a plain. It had grass and flowers, much to Ichirou's irritation. He hated flowers. The wind kept blowing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. " W-what? H-help!" He was choking. The wind was blowing to fast. He was going to die...**

**Something in black picked him up and next thing Ichirou knew, he was in a cave. Ichirou took a moment to get in air and then turned to the mysterious person. He wore a black hood and black clothing. " A-arigato. I was about to die." Ichirou said. " I know... Kurosaki Ichirou." Ichirou's eyes widened. **

**" How do you-?" " Know your name? I am-." The rest was a blur. " Please say that again." Ichirou said. "-!" Ichirou's face grew into one of confusion. " You are not ready. I am your Zanpaktou spirit." The person said. **

**The person was about his hieght and had dark eyes, which was all you could see. A few strands of pale lavender hair fell out of the hood. Ichirou's eyes widened. " Why am I not ready?" He asked. The Zanpaktou Spirit looked out the cave. " Those winds out there go at 100 miles per hour. You must learn to move in the winds to know my name." **

**Ichirou's eyes widened. " Can I at least-?" " No!" The Zanpaktou snapped. " Let's go. I am forced to teach you this." The Zanpaktou stepped outside, leaving Ichirou to try to get out himself. **

**' I am killing him!'**

~~~ Ken'ichi's inner world~~~

Ken'ichi was falling, he was falling through air. He didn't scream though. No matter how much he wanted to. He plunged into water. 

That's when he screamed. He was quickly losing air, dying. He extended his arm and something pulled him up. 

More like someone.

Ken'ichi reached the surface and gasped for air- what he thought was air. He took a deep breath and then looked at the person who grabbed him. His hair was black, with his hair down to his shoulders. He had dark blue eyes and wore a blue shirt and ripped jeans. 

" 'Sup Ken'ichi." He stated. Ken'ichi instantly knew that was his Zanpaktou. " 'Sup." He said through breaths. The boy was about his height, if not, shorter. " Hey, why are you so short?" Ken'ichi asked. 

The boy shrugged. " Why are you so tall?" Ken'ichi tried to stand, forgetting that he was on Water. "Listen, I didn't come here for chit-chat. I need to know your name." The boy smiled. 

" Sure! It's-." Ken'ichi cocked his head to the side. " Eh?" He said. " -." " What?" The boy looked down. " You aren't ready! You can't step on the waterrrrr!"He said. " You gotta step on the water." 

" B-B-But water is a liquid! It has to be solid for me to stand on it!" The Zanpaktou smiled. " Well, either you can make it into a solid or you can learn how to stand on liquid." Ken'ichi glared. " But, I-" The Zanpaktou disappeared. 

_**~~ Ruki's inner world~~**_

_**It was dark. Very dark. " Hello? Anyone here? It's me, Ruki." Ruki called. There was no response. " You know, it's very dark in here. Perhaps I should add light..." Ruki murmured. **_

_**" Why add light? It's perfectly fine with the Dark in here." A female's voice said. Ruki turned to the direction the voice was at. " Yeah, but I can't see." She said. " But I love the dark." The female said. **_

_**" I like it too, but I also like to see." There was a laugh. " You can see, but your eyes are deceiving you." The female said. " Hey, Ms., are you my Zanpaktou?" Ruki asked. There was a pause. **_

_**"... Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..." The female said. " Well, who else would be in here?" Another pause. " Ruki, there is alot going on in here... there are two separate people in here, one imprisoned, one unknown. And you have no idea which one you're talking to." **_

_**Another pause. **_

_**" MS. ZANPAKTOU! ! RUKI IS HERE TO FIND OUT YOUR NAME! MS. ZANPAKT-" Ruki's mouth was covered by a hand. " Ok, ok, I'm your Zanpaktou. But be quiet. You might irritate her." The female said. **_

_**" Who is her?" " Her who?" " Her who you just talked about." " Me?" " No, her." " Her me?" "No, the imprisoned her." " AH, her. I cannot say anything." Ruki sighed. " Ok. Can you please tell me your name?" **_

_**" -." " ' Cuse me?" "-." **_

_**" I cannot hear." Ruki said. " Then you are not ready. Ah! You must see through the darkness." The Zanpaktou said. " The Darkness? But I cannot-?" " You can only not do what you say you cannot do." **_

_**"... So, I can make this place brighter?" Ruki asked. "Yes, but I perfer you do not." Ruki nodded. " So... can you see me?" " Yes." Ruki raised an eyebrow. " Really? What do I look like?" **_

_**" You have a raised eyebrow, is a child around 4 feet tall, has long black hair with orange at the tips, and wears a Shinigami Kimono." Ruki's eyes widened. " Whoa. How did you learn to see through the darkness?" **_

_**"... I was born this way." Ruki smiled. " Then you can teach me!" There was no reply. **_

The four opened their eyes to see their father staring at them. " Well?" He asked. Ken'ichi pouted. " I'm not ready." He said. " I am not ready either, dad." Ichirou said. "... I... I am not ready also." Ruko said.

They all looked at Ruki. " What? I'm not ready either." Ichigo smiled. " Father? Why are you smiling? We have failed you." Ruko said. " Well, I didn't expect you to be ready either. So, what challenges have you yet to face to be ready?"

The four's eyes widened. " You always have to face a challenge- whether it's getting stronger or defeating someone, it's a challenge." Ichigo said. " I have to learn to walk through winds... at 100 miles per hour." Ichirou said. Ichigo scowled. His son had a hard one.

" I have to learn to see through darkness." Ruki said. That could be simple. Keyword: Could. Ken'ichi murmured something. " What?" Ichigo asked. " I have to turn water into a solid or learn to walk on liquid." He said. That... would be difficult.

Ruko said nothing. " Ruko." Ichigo said. " Yes father?" " What do you have to do?"

" ... Play tag through fire." Ken'ichi laughed. " Play tag? Really?" He laughed. " Don't forget the THROUGH FIRE PART!" Ruko yelled. Ichirou chuckled. " Looks like you have to-" " Yes, I know!"

Ruki smiled. " Big Brother's got the hardest!" She chanted. " Shut up Ruki." " No!" " Yes!" " No!"

" SHUTUP!" Ruko yelled. " Stop making fun of Ruko. Get in your bodies and lets go. You have homework." Ichigo commanded. " Hai, Otou-San!" They yelled.

**~~~ LATER~~~**

" Hey, I have to go." Ichigo told his children. " Huh?" Ken'ichi said from his place doing his homework. " I have to go. You know, I told you guys I was leaving for a couple weeks as a business trip."

They nodded. " Well, I have to leave now." Ruko scowled. " So, who's in charge?" " Karin should come, Yuzu, and Goat Face." They nodded. Ichigo grabbed his coat. " I'll see you guys in a little, Ok?" "Ok. Bye Otou-San!" Ruki said.

The door slammed.


End file.
